Episode 9791 (10th June 2019)
Plot Leanne tells Nick he's in the last chance saloon. No.3 is cleared by the new owners. Sarah refuses to let Nick inside the community centre as the staff will walk out. He vows to take the factory from under her. Sarah agrees to meet Gary for a drink, as friends. Chesney works out a weekly budget for when the quads are born, with dispiriting results. Maria takes charge of the barbers. Nick is incensed that David has wheedled his way back into Gail's good books. Geoff tells Tim that Yasmeen wants out of the syndicate but is too loyal to say so. Sally is handed a huge vet's bill for Tiny and threatens to take legal action against her fellow syndicate members if they don't contribute. Maria finds the barbers a walk in the park after the salon. Nick tries to make David breach his bail conditions by locking him in the barbers, stopping him from checking in with the police. David fights him for the key but Maria returns in time anyway. Ken complains about the noise from No.3 to who he assumes is a builder. The man isn't very helpful and warns Ken that the couple moving in have ten kids. Leanne suggests Nick find someone who'll lie for him, such as Natalie. Nick believes she'd side with David given the choice. Meeting with Adam, Nick considers sacking his workforce and getting temps in. Adam urges him to find an alternative. David checks the barbers' CCTV for proof that Nick locked him in however Nick kept well away from the camera. Leanne sneaks in and tries to break into David's phone but can't get past the PIN. Replacing it, she watches David enters the PIN to read a text before grabbing the phone when his back is turned. Shona warns Sarah about Nick's plans for the factory after hearing Nick and Adam's conversation at the cafe. Gemma is concerned that her babies will inherit Chesney's ginger hair. Gary tells her not to worry as Jake and Zack aren't ginger. Tim discovers someone has collected Tiny from the stables. Leanne uses the stolen phone to text Natalie, as David, asking to see her. Cast Regular cast *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Ed Bailey - Trevor Michael Georges *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Oliver Battersby - Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Natalie Watkins - Cassie Bradley Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Barlow Legal Services *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Trim Up North *26 Churchill Way, Stretford - Kitchen Notes *First appearance of Ed Bailey. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Nick warns Sarah that he intends to take back control of the factory; and Ed clears the contents of No 3 into a skip. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,279,093 viewers (2nd place). Category:2019 episodes